Unkiton
by Dyani91
Summary: in response to BrownPhantoms Hidden Bloodline Challenge. A benevolent Kyuubi unhappy with the treatment his container is getting bestows upon Naruto a bloodline limit, Unkito or Cloud Release, read along as Naruto soars to ever greater heights in spite of those that would try to cage him.
1. The skys the limit

Kyuubi watched through his six year old jailers eyes as the mob descended on the poor boy yet again and sighed. How ignorant humans were, to see only what they wish to see. He was unsure exactly how to help the boy and had to watch again and again as the people of the village blamed the child for just about everything to justify their determination to kill. Humans really were disgusting creatures. As he watched an Uchiha and Hyuuga teamed up to beat the boy and an idea blossomed in Kyuubi's mind as they activated their Dojutsu. He gathered as much chakra as he needed and let it surge outward smirking. It was up to his host to figure out what to do.

"ARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's scream reant the air as red chakra flooded his body, the crowd backed off of the child in fear. Rokushi Uchiha and Sato Hyuuga stood staring in awe at what they saw. The red chakra was pouring from a complex seal on the boys stomach streaming up through a part of it and purifying into a purple color that settled through out the boys body. Sato gasped as the chakra dissipated before breaking the surface through the tenketsu. Naruto kept on screaming as his body shifted to accommodate Kyuubi's gift. As they watched Naruto's body seemed to flicker for a moment before disappearing completely. Next thing they knew they were blasted backwards as a strong wind originated from the deadend alley. As quickly as it came it died off with Naruto nowhere in sight.

Naruto stumbled into the woods his body flickering into the visible range once again. The last thing he remembered before passing out was an ominous voice.

"With the power of water and wind, grow strong child. Enjoy!"

Naruto awoke in the hospital the bright lights glaring at him, forcing him to squint. He turned his head to the side facing the wall and feigned sleep as he heard two people walk in talking in hushed voices.

"It's most unusual Hokage-Sama, his D.N.A. has altered itself, while he is still related to Minato and Kushina it seems as if he has awoken some sort of bloodline. One I have never seen the markers for. It even altered his appearance as you can see by the streaks of blue in his hair. We had to cut it when he arrived."

"Do you think it could be a product of the fox Genji?"

"I don't know sir, it's not unheard of for a Jinchuuriki to gain from that which is sealed inside of them. At the very least though it is definite to say that he will definitely have to experiment in order to figure out what he can do."

"Sigh, very well then, when he wakes up please call me so I can talk to him at least."

"Very Well Hokage-Sama and like always my mouth is sealed." The doctor bustled about the room checking things for a minute before following the Hokage out the door.

Naruto frowned as he cracked an eye and sat up. He had a bloodline now? Who was Minato and Kushina? He assumed they were his parents by what was said, now all he needed was a history book. He snorted at that line of thought, the last time he had tried to get into the library the Librarian had kicked him out. He shakily climbed out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he looked in the mirror and gasped.

His eyes were violet instead of the normal blue and his hair did have streaks of blue in it just like the Doctor had said. A breeze wound it's way around the room as his heart beat picked up. He took a deep breath to calm down and felt the breeze die away. He walked robotically back to his bed and sat down again, wondering why the hell he was taking this so calmly, idly he wondered if he was going into shock. Then his brain decided to remind him of the last thing that was said.

Something was sealed inside him, they called it the fox? Why would they seal an innocent fox into him. His six year old mind not comprehending what they were talking about. He shrugged it off till later.

Inside the seal Kuubi grinned in amusement at his hosts thoughts as he bid his time waiting for the right moment to reveal himself. He felt oddly touched at being called innocent though, even though he was as far from it as it came. He had felt quite a few inferior seals shatter when he altered the brats DNA. Maybe now the boy would have a fighting chance. He patted himself on the back with one of his tails; congratulating himself on a job well done.

The Doctor came back in a few hours later to an awake Naruto who inquired politely whether he was going to be released or not. The Doctor looked at him funny for a minute before brushing it off. He informed Naruto that the Hokage wanted to see him and then he would be released. The Hokage walked in a few minutes later and sat down with a sigh.

"How are you doing Naruto?"

"Fine Ji-Ji, I just feel a little bit weird is all."

"Weird how?" Sarutobi asked frowning.

"Well when I woke up and went to the bathroom I saw myself in the mirror. I was surprised and the wind started to pick up, it should not be breezey in a bathroom with no window. " Naruto stated matter of factly causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Plus I can think a lot more clearly." He added as an after thought.

"Well it seems that you have awoken a bloodline in yourself my boy. Who ever your parents were must be proud ne Naruto- kun?"

The Hokage was rewarded with a small smile and a nod.

"Now I have a question Naruto." Sarutobi said now totally serious.

"Yes Ji-Ji?" Naruto answered cocking his head to the side.

"Would you like to become a shinobi Naruto? If so I need to enroll you in the Academy when your eight ok."

Naruto thought for a moment weighing what pros and cons he could think of before nodding.

"Yes I would like that Ji-Ji. Hey Ji-ji?" he answered.

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi smiled at the thought that he wouldn't have to force the child.

"Can you help me buy a new outfit? Mines ruined." He said sadly fingering the ripped jumpsuit.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Yes I can Naruto, I have the rest of the day off ok."

Naruto smiled up at him and climbed off the bed. He walked with Sarutobi down to the lobby where the doctor met with him and gave him a clean bill of health. As they walked outside Naruto suddenly stopped dead. Sarutobi frowned and turned back to the blonde. What he heard next threw him for a loop.

"Suuugoi! It's beautiful!"

"What is Naruto?" the Hokage asked looking around.

"The tracks in the wind. Can't you see them?" Naruto asked frowning. Sarutobi smiled at him.

"No I can't Naruto-kun it must be a trait of your bloodline."

"Oh OK!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he bounced over to Sarutobi.

They walked for a while ignoring the glances and glares from the people. The Hokage directed Naruto into a Shinobi run store so he could pick out some clothes without hassle. Naruto was amazed by the selection and spent about a half hour darting in and out of the clothing racks. He finally settled on a pair of Grey bue Hakama with hidden pockets, a mesh shirt and a wide sleeved grey Gi with a purple spiral on the sleeves. Sarutobi observed him for a moment before nodding his approval. The weapons rack caught his eye and he smiled.

"You need one more thing Naruto, run over there and pick a pratice weapon. Be careful about your choice though. Listen to your heart." He smiled to himself as the boy skipped happily over to the training weapons rack. Naruto studied the weapons intently waiting for something to stick out at him. it took a while with him picking things up and putting them back before his hand fell on the two things that felt exactly right. One was a childs bow and the other was a Kusari gama. As he handled them he decided witch one felt best and put the bow back. Keeping hold of the Kusari gama he wandered around the rest of the store looking at objects and wares. Sarutobi watched as he drifted over the shelves looking intently at the gear and smiled to himself. Naruto suddenly stopped and picked up a really thick book. It was titled, A Beginners Guide to the Theory and Practice of FuuinJutsu and other Obscure Shinobi Skills , by Mito Senju. He kept the book and walked over to the Hokage.

"Hey Ji-Ji these are what caught my attention." He said holding the book and the Kusari Gama out to Sarutobi. The Hokage smiled warmly and nodded before they headed over to check out. They went to luch at Ichiraku's Ramen where Naruto surprised Sarutobi yet again by ordering a beef and vegetable ramen. After they ate he walked Naruto home. He hugged the boy he adored as a surrogate grandson.

"Oh hey Ji-Ji before you go, I've been thinking can you write down a few things that might help me get a head start?"

"Yes I can any particular reason why though?" Hiruzen inquired relatively curious. Naruto scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Well all the other kids have clans to train them and teach them, and well I don't so any help is welcome. And if it's written down I can't forget now can I?" he said simply.

Hiruzen was astounded at the six year olds logic. Was this something the Kyuubi had done along with the bloodline? His mind was going a mile a minute coming up with scenarios as he smiled and assured the child. He wrote down the basics and retreated to come up with his theories.

As time passed Naruto grew in his knowledge, the book he got when he was six soon became his bible. He used the tips and tricks in it to train himself by pulling pranks. He didn't act loud as much as he did when he was younger and was left alone more, much to his relief. He used the first thing the book said as a way of life, like it was going out of style.

"A NINJA'S BEST ABILITIES ARE DECEPTION AND ADAPTIBILITY!" he lived his life by this one rule. He had snuck several times into the academy to eavesdrop on lectures. As such he was able to observe and practice the academy three ahead of time. It was frustrating though because no matter what he did he could not produce a bunshin at all. His best was Henge no Jutsu which he used to sneak into the library and study. He was able to abduct several scrolls on Kusarigama-jutsu and Gensei-Ryu tai-jutsu. Of his Kekkai Genkai he had found that if he was sufficiently emotional enough he could manuever the wind around him. He had also found out that he could turn invisible when sufficiently scared to. It took him about four months to learn how to control his emotions enough to engage and disengage the techniques. When he spoke to Hokage Ji-Ji he handed him a blank scroll and told the boy to start recording his experimentations. Naruto did so religiously as he tried to come up with new ways to use his ability. A year later and he made two break throughs.

He was walking up on his roof garden one day when he slipped and fell off the edge. It was all he could do not to panic. He squeezed his eyes shut in a vain hope that something would save him. Imagine his surprise when his momentum slowed and stopped all together about a foot above the ground. He could feel the chakra coursing through him and expelling through his feet allowing him to stand on the air. He laughed incredulously and broke his concentration falling on his butt at the same time. The next three weeks were spent experimenting with the ability, by lowering or heightening the amount of chakra used. He also found he could ride the wind channels as he called what he saw. He was able to identify between the faster and slower channels by the color they showed up as.

His second breakthrough came a little after the experiment when he was riding a wind channel by the river and fell in by over looking an eddy in the wind. He surfaced and channeled chakra into the water unintentionaly turning it into gas in the process. He climbed onto the bank and jumped back into the air before turning his attention back to the cloud he had made. Poking his hand in he gathered some chakra and watched the water vapor condense around his hand into a small cloud. He smiled withdrawing the stagnant chakra and watched as the water condensed back into it's natural state before splashing back to the ground. Catching a faster air channel he skated back home to write down his new discovery.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had lived for a long time and had seen many things. Out of everything in his life though he had never seen anything as crazy as this. Naruto Uzumaki was flying, his surrogate grandson was flying. The old man fell back in his seat astounded. They had gotten together to talk about his entering the academy in a month and check on the boys research into his Kekkai Genkai. When he had seen what was written he was skeptical. After asking the boy to demonstrate he was ushered out side to the courtyard where the boy proceeded to jump into the air and apparently decide he liked it better than on the ground, because he stayed in the air. They had walked back to the office after a thorough demonstration with a dazed Hokage and sit down.

"So what are you going to name your bloodline Naruto?"

"Well Ji-Ji since I can make clouds and move on the wind I was going to name it Unkiton. Cloud release. I was thinking of different things I could do with it but I will write those ideas down for you later." Naruto said happily waving his arms around.

"Very well carry on then and don't forget that the Academy starts in a month."

Naruto waved happily as he left the office scroll in hand.

The next month until the academy was spent in a grueling routine to train his body.

Gensei Ryu emphasized flexability and unpredicatability. Naruto emphasized his own penchant for speed. He studied Kusarigama Jutsu religiously as well. The days flew by and soon he found himself standing with the other Academy students on the day of orientation.


	2. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
